This invention relates generally to foldable tables. More specifically it relates to improvements in such tables having flexible panels provided with openings to accomodate articles intended for beverage consumption for use and storage purposes.
In copending application Ser. No. 579,489 filed Feb. 13, 1984 by Leon Soren for "Foldable Table" and assigned to the same assignee as is this application, a foldable bar table is disclosed using a rigid center portion for holding various bar items. Referenced in that application are Pat. Nos. 4,122,780, 4,177,738 and Design No. 252,659.
It is believed that certain advantages in ease of manufacture, cost and appearance can be had by the use of more flexible panels to provide a table surface and the bar article supporting means.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel foldable table utilizing flexible panels for both the table surface and the article supporting means.